1. Field of the Invention
In general, the present invention relates to a device, system and method for loading offshore vessels utilizing hoses. More particularly, the present invention provides an improved loading station that provides multiple interchangeable reel modules for extremely large hoses associated with sea operations that utilizes one motor for all reel modules, allows for separate running of those modules, and provides a jumper shaft between two non-adjoining reel modules when an adjoining middle module is removed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hoses are frequently handled off the side of offshore vessels for the purpose of supplying the offshore vessel with supplies through what are called loading stations. These supplies can simply be liquids such as potable water, oil, diesel fuel, or any of a number of other liquids. Additionally, dry powders are handled thru hoses, such as cement, sand and drilling mud components. Characteristically, when a dry powder is to be transported by a loading station, the powder is mixed with compressed air as a carrying mechanism, much as tubes are frequently used to carry deposits at a drive-in bank. The primary difference is that the bank deposit is in a specific carrier, whereas the dry powder is simply blown to its destination as a loose powder.
These hoses typically range from 3″ to 6″ in diameter and will usually float. They can be lowered from the side of a first vessel or a dock and can be floated or pulled to a second vessel or dock. Needless to say, these are very large hoses with very long lengths such as 120 meters.
On an installation, there will frequently be several loading stations with individual hoses, which are specifically assigned for a specific service such as diesel fuel or potable water. Each of these will characteristically have a motor attached so that the hose can be lowered down to the water and retrieved back after the task is done. The provision of individual motors with the associated controls is a significant expense when planning for several loading stations, as well as the accommodations of multiple motors consumes extra deck space. Deck space on a large offshore drilling rig is some of the most expensive “real estate” in the world.
Still further, the reels associated with these loading stations require maintenance. By example, it is not unusual for a hose to break which would require removing the reel module associated with that hose. In the prior art, this often requires a cumbersome and time consuming operation of stopping all operations of modules while one is being replaced
In spite of the cost associated with the present products as well as the real estate consumed by the multiplicity of motors, prior art attempts at improvements to this problem have not provided the desired solutions. Thus, there is a need for an apparatus, process and or system that provides a loading station that only requires one motor for all reel modules as well as provides a means to operate the individual modules even when a module is removed from the drive train.
The above discussed limitations in the prior art is not exhaustive. The current invention provides an inexpensive, time saving, more reliable apparatus, method and system for offshore hose loading stations where the prior art fails.